


Girl meets Wolf

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa VS Jonerys [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: After a dinner with his family, there is one more friend Jon needs to introduce to Daenerys: Ghost





	Girl meets Wolf

Jon looked comfortable here at Winterfell, more comfortable than she had ever seen him before. Once in a while he was laughing, either because one of his comrades told a joke, or because Arya broke one of the many unwritten protocol rules. Mostly the latter. 

Daenerys curled her lips up into a smile while she watched him and she wondered how things would have been if Viserys and she had grown up here, in a much safer environment, in a much warmer family, with a father and a mother. 

“My queen?” Jon leaned towards her and he placed his hand on hers. His hand was warmer than it had been on the ship and his touch was more gentle than usually. “I hope you enjoyed the meal?” He cleared his throat and licked his lips. He must feel Sansa’s burning eyes on their entwined hands, just like she did. 

She couldn’t blame the girl.

After all, the North had elected Jon Snow their king and now he came back aligned with the legal heir, the legal Queen of the seven Kingdoms, including the north. 

“I did, thank you.” She nodded her head slightly and folded her hands in her lap. Although she enjoyed his touch, she was afraid it would only make the Northerners less willing to trust her. 

“I hope my family is not too overwhelming?” Jon’s smirk brightened his face and the light of the burning candles was reflected in his eyes. 

“No, compared to the sibling I grew up with they are quite pleasant company actually.” She smiled back at him and once more she avoided his glance. “I'm sorry that I couldn’t meet Rickon and Robb.” The smile on both their faces faded for a short moment and then Jon stood up from his seat.

“There is one more person I’d like you to meet.” He waited until Daenerys stood up too and he offered her his arm. It seemed that Jon was less afraid to be seen with her than the other way round, even though he was the King who had promised his alliance to another Queen without asking for anyone’s opinion or consent to do so. 

She appreciated his trust and his faith in her. She also appreciated his constant confirmation that she would be able to convince his people that she deserved their loyalty. She was not too certain about that though. 

“Come, he’s out side, guarding the door.” Jon pushed the wooden door open and they entered the courtyard, covered in a thick layer of snow. He didn’t seem to mind the cold or the snowflakes stuck in his long dark hair. Although he had not looked out of place at Dragonstone, he clearly felt more at home and more at ease here. 

“If I had not seen the army beyond the wall I would have dared to call the winter beautiful.” Daenerys tightened the winter coat she was wearing. She was certain it wasn’t as warm as the cloak Jon was wearing, but she was not in the position to ask for anything like it. She knew all too well that his cloak was more than a piece of clothing to keep him warm. 

It was the proof that he was a Stark, even though he was born a bastard. “Here we are.” 

Daenerys stood still and she held her breath when her glance met the bright red eyes of a white direwolf, almost invisible because of the color of the world around him.

“Ghost? This is Daenerys.” Jon wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck and then he gently grabbed her hand. “Daenerys? This is Ghost, my direwolf.”

The direwolf was bigger than a normal wolf, but not quite as gigantic as her own dragons. Still she felt a shiver rolling down her spine while she buried her fingers in his fur. The wolf was intimidating in his own way. 

“I normally take him everywhere.” Jon cleared his throat and he pulled back his hand while Daenerys didn’t remove hers to give the wolf some more time to get used to her smell, her touch and her voice. “He didn’t travel with you to Dragonstone.” 

It wasn’t a question. If the wolf had been there she would have known and she would have seen him. 

“Someone had to look after my sister while I was gone.” Jon curled his lips up into a slight smile and then he kneeled down next to his direwolf. “Thank you.” 

Daenerys wasn’t sure if she was only imagining it, but in a certain way the direwolf seemed to answer, seemed to nod, seemed to say that it was no problem, that it was his pleasure and his honor. “Are you the only one who has a wolf like this?” Daenerys looked up at Jon and Jon’s lips were forming a straight line while he shook his head.

“We all had one.” He folded his hands behind his back and his glance drifted away. “Robb and Grey Wind died together.” He paused for a moment. “Lady was punished for a crime Nymeria committed because Nymeria has run away and has not yet returned.” He swallowed. “I don’t know exactly what happened to Shaggydog and Summer, but I’m sure they’ve tried to protect my brothers as well as they could.”

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Daenerys didn’t want to interrupt Jon, but it seemed that Jon had nothing else left to say. 

“They all sound like very loyal animals.” She cleared her throat and Jon turned his head back towards her. 

“They're not just animals to us.” Jon spoke slowly, his voice barely a whisper. “They're our best friends.”

Daenerys thought about her own dragons, about her children, how they had more than once risked their lives for her and the other way round. “I understand.”

“We should go back inside.” Jon let one hand rest on the wolf’s head while the other grabbed hers. “If Ghost loves you, I’m sure the others will too.” 

Daenerys curled her lips up into a smile. “I hope so. I’m here to save them. It would be nice if they let me.” 

Jon smiled back at her and then he leaned forward to press a short kiss on her now cold lips. “They will."


End file.
